fantasiedigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Laximilian scoken
Hi Laximilian scoken - wir freuen uns, dass FantasieDigmon Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel =Owlmon= Ich würde gerne die Seite zum Fantasie Digimon Owlmon erstellen. Wie konnte man gleich noch eine nue eSeite anfangen?! Ich weiß, das klingt, als wäre ich Computerneuling, aber mit Wikis hatte ich bis jetzt noch nicht so viel zu tun. :) Mike Bender 10:18, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Alles OK! Hab's gefunden! Man, bin ich blöd! Ist alles gut. XD Mike Bender 10:24, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hi Ja eben eins fertig gestellt ( Warwolfmon ), ich hoffe ich habe kine fehler dabei gemacht.Dan Kuso 05:51, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mach ich nochmal und danke für deine Hilfe und Unterstützung.Dan Kuso 05:57, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke für die Adminrechte. Du weist ja das ich sie nicht missbrauchen werde.Dan Kuso 06:05, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das ist dann cool.Dan Kuso 06:14, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich gehe jetzt gleich off, wenn mir mehr einfällt, (was garantiert passieren wird, denn ich liebe Digimon) schreibe ich es auf diese Seite.Dan Kuso 07:14, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Einbinden Das währe nett wenn du das machen würdst.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 08:11, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Währe toll wenn ich sie auch hier bekäme. Hete Abend, wenn oder fals ich on bin schreibe ich an neuen Digimons und wenn ich nicht on bin, dann halt wenn ich on bin.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 08:15, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Dann bis demnächst.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 08:18, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Einverstanden und du sagst dann bescheid wenn du mal nach Wuppertal kommst.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 08:21, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi schön dich wieder zusehen.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 17:33, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist ja nicht gut wenn es dir nicht gut geht.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 17:41, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Dann bis dmnächst (vieleicht morgen ich bin gegen 9 Uhr on und du?).Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 17:43, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Dann mach jetzt besser schluss und leg dich hin, trink Tee .... .17:46, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Es ist deine Entscheidung wann du dich erholst, wahren nur ein paar Tipps (OOOOOOooh Mann ich finde kranksein langweilig).Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 17:51, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Und weißt du schon was du morgen machst, falls es dir besser geht?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 17:53, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Coole Einstellung! Ich würde es nicht anders machen, aber ich bin nur morgens on, weil ich mich um 12 Uhr mit Freunden treffe.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 17:56, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Kommt auf das Wettr an, wenn es regnet bin ich warscheinlich so um 7 odr 8 Uhr zuhause, dann würde ich auch noch on gehen und wenn das Wetter in ordnung ist bleibe ich da ferien sind bis 10 Uhr drausen und dann geh ich nicht mehr on.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 18:00, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::dan schönen Abend noch--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 18:02, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ebenso, ich geh jetzt off.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 18:28, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Welcher? Welcher Digiritter und welches Digimon aus den richtigen Staffeln ist dein Liebling?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:44, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Meiner ist Tai. Davis mag ich aber auch, weil der ist der lustigste von allen Anführern und ein würdiger erbe von Tais und Matts Wappen. Und welches Digimon?Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 07:49, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) wiki kostet ein eigenes Wiki zu machen Geld sonst würd ich mir gern eins machen und das mit deins verlinken danke im voraus und wie findest du mein Gagumon^^ frage kannst du hier auch denn Seitenkopf farbig machen--Runo cool 17:36, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ja wenn ich mal zeit habe kann ch das mal machen--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:57, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe ! Wie macht ihr das mit Digimon Adventure 03 kann ich irgenwie noch mitmachen ? und wenn ja wie ? Saindro 15:12, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Timo : löschen Timo hab ich aus versehen erstellt aber kp wie man löscht^^ der soll eig weg Ultimate Warblade King Dragon Sword Grande Alpha 12:50, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Nur Admin s im Wiki können seiten löschen ich habe die seite jetzt gelöscht--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:53, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) achso ok dankeUltimate Warblade King Dragon Sword Grande Alpha 19:42, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wie macht man die Links... ...die man anklicken kann, aber hervorgehoben sind? also zu den offiziellen digitationen. oder level ist auch dick gedruckt und man kann es anklicken. Ultimate Warblade King Dragon Sword Grande Alpha 20:25, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Passwort Bitte teile dein Passwort niemandem mit - auch nicht wenn er Helfer bei Wikia ist. Passwörter sind geheim und das ist auch gut so - selbst wir bei Wikia kennen sie nicht, da sie verschlüsselt gespeichert sind. Ich habe dir eine E-Mail zugeschickt, mit der du dein Passwort ändern kannst. Falls du dein Passwort mit anderen teilst, muss das Benutzerkonto geschlossen werden. --Avatar 10:42, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Staffel Hier ist TerriermonFan! Ich schreibe gerade die Staffel "Eine neue Legende". Darf ich das überhaupt? Und muss ich 50 Folgen einhalten?TerriermonFan 10:36, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Du hast was gemacht? Du hast was an "Eine neue Legende" gemacht. Was denn? Dürfen andere da überhaupt ran?TerriermonFan 19:54, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Datengröße Hy, Laximilian scoken was ist eigentlich die Datengröße?Saotome1 17:22, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Wer Digimon kennt der weiß das--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 18:15, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nein weiß man nicht!Saotome 18:58, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Dann lass es einfach weg wenn du seiten schreibst ist kein muss--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 19:01, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Erklärt aber immer noch nicht die Frage!Saotome 19:18, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Man Digimon bestehen aus Daten und die mussen ja eine datengroße haben und das ist das wer ein digimon experte ist weiß das aber--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 19:20, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hi Laximilian, ich wollte dich fragen, warum du keine Ranglisten, Chat und auszeichen machst. Es würde mich sehr interessieren, weil ich mich gerne mit den anderen unterhallten und der Konkurenzdruk würde anderen den Antirieb geben mehr zu arbeiten. Ich hoffe du gehts auf meine Verbesserungs vorschläge ein X-Swepmon :Ich habe diese Funktionen angeschaltet, danke für den Hinweiß hatte in Letzter Zeit nicht so viel Zeit. Schön dich hier wieder Arbeiten zu sehen :).--Maximilian (talk) 15:17, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Jo Hey danke das du die Funktionen eingeschaltet hast. LG--X-Swepmon 19:55, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Rechtschreibteam Könntest du mich bitte ins Rechtschreibteam auf nehmen LG -- X-Swepmon 14:03, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC)